


Eat You Up

by lokigodofsasss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigodofsasss/pseuds/lokigodofsasss
Summary: Silly little blurb from something i was working on last year
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Kudos: 5





	Eat You Up

“Wait, Solas, stop!!” Kaili all but yelled, tripping over the other people on the street in her haste to stop him from entering the grocery store. She was grinning ear to ear and he could tell by the spark in her eyes that she was up to something. 

“What is it, vhenan?” He asked when she finally stumbled into his arms. She straightened herself and hurriedly patted her hair back flat, knocking the daisy in her hair askew. He gently tucked it back in place, fingers ghosting on the shell of her ear. Kaili shivered and smooshed her face into his shirt, stifling her sniggering and hiding her blush. 

“Muu camm guh em merr,” He snorted a laugh and stumbled slightly back as she clung to his front, her added weight throwing him off balance. She tilted her head to the side as to be able to breathe and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I'm sorry, but what was that?” He managed to get out after his laughter subsided. He ran his hand up and down Kaili’s back, and she leaned back to look him in the eyes, that mischievous spark still in hers. 

“I said you can’t go in there.” 

“In the store?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, you can not go in the store.” Nodding her head in agreement. Confused now, and very curious, he looked to the store front.

“Why can’t I go in?” 

Kaili wiggled free from him and side-skipped to the window to point at a sign. 

“See this?” He nodded. “This says no food or drink allowed in the store.” 

“So why can’t I go-” 

“Because from what i see you’re looking like a whole snack!!” She cut him off and gave him a wink before looking him up and down a few times. “Damn baby I could just eat you right up!” She added before blowing a wolf whistle. Solas said nothing but his ears began to turn bright pink at the tips and she could tell he was fighting of a smile. 

“I’m going to get you.” Came the silent warning. She only had a split moment to react before he pounced and chased her screaming down the street, threatening to tickle her the second he got ahold of her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please be kind! This is another of one of those fics that i had found buried deep in my docs. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you have a great day! :)


End file.
